This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is investigating the expression of a human lectin that shares 75% identity with a Xenopus calcium-binding lectin. In situ hybridization experiments are being performed on sections of small intestine and heart, the two tissues shown to express the highest amounts of human lectin mRNA. This subproject will contribute evidence about the direct involvement of specific lectins (carbohydrate-binding proteins) in cell-cell recognition and adhesion during development.